EESM Ideas
Илларион Мирославович Червенков-Рассказов Illarion Miroslavovich Chervenkov-Rasskazov First Year • house Roleplayed by R.A.B. Илларион Мирославович Червенков-Рассказов is something or other. History Illarion is the firstborn child of Liliya Chervenkova-Rasskazova née Zvereva. Illarion was in truth fathered by Liliya's twin brother and lover, Afanasy. But officially, his father is her mother's husband Miroslav Chervenkov-Rasskazov. Miroslav and Liliya's marriage was arranged, to stop the incest between Liliya and Afanasy, and Miroslav and his sister Miloslava. But it didn't work. Liliya and Miroslav became best friends, but friends only and their marriage is unconsummated. And since they have each other's backs in public, in private they're both free to carry on with their sibling. Illarion is Liliya's eldest, and he has a sister Yulia who's 2 years younger than him. Miloslava's son Lavrentiy Vorontsov is the family's first child, and he's is 2 older than Illarion. Officially Illarion and Yulia are Miroslav's children, and Lavrentiy is son of Miloslava's gay husband Eduard Vorontsov, hence their surnames and patronymics. The Zverevs skate. It is simply the way of things. Liliya and Afanasy skate. Their mother Apollinariya skated. Their siblings Zinoviy and Valeriya skate. And Illarion and Yulia do too. As soon as Liliya felt her son had a good grip on walking, she got him a pair of skates, a helmet to play it safe, and took him out on the ice. Personality When Illarion has something to tell you, he'll tell it to you plainly, with no regard to weather or not it will offend you. And if it does, well, that's your problem. He doesn't mean offense — he doesn't mean anything but exactly what he is literally saying. If he was going to insult you, he would need to actually care about you a little, and then he'd have to put thought and effort into coming up with an insult. So don't flatter yourself, he doesn't care about you enough to do that. Apperance In some twist of fate, Illarion actually looks kind of like Miroslav. He's not a mirror imagine by any means, but he looks more like Miroslav than either of his real parents. Relationships Family |-|Mumiya= Illarion is pretty close to his mother. She's his mother, all family except maybe Lavrentiy is secondary to her, and that's only because Lavrentiy is his friend. |-|Dyad'ka= Miroslav and Afanasy are duel father figures to Illarion. He was raised by them both, and had no reason to bond more closely with one of them, so neither really ranks over the other. |-|Yulyushen'ka= Yulia is his annoying little sister. |-|Lavrik= Lavrentiy is his cousin, and best friend. |-|Papa= Miroslav and Afanasy are duel father figures to Illarion. He was raised by them both, and had no reason to bond more closely with one of them, so neither really ranks over the other. |-|Tetushka= Miloslava is something of a secondary mother to Illarion. Another mother to him, but ranking below his own mother. But she's his aunt, and his friend's mum. |-|Dyadya Edik= Eduard is the only one of the adults at home who isn't a parental figure to Illarion at all.